The invention relates to a collapsible trailer.
More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible vehicle trailer consisting of a frame and a draw mounted to the frame by a hinge connection in such a manner that the draw may be folded down and pushed in underneath a cargo surface, and that to the frame and/or cargo surface a hinged wheel suspension is arranged consisting of wheels, hub, and spring so that the wheels with suspensions may be rotated to become flush with the cargo surface, and that between the wheel suspensions, one or more shafts being articulated at the centre and at each side towards the wheels are disposed.
In the past, several solutions have been suggested for the same problem. Some of the solutions involve that only side walls/frames, draw or bottom can be folded together. Other solutions show that the trailer can be positioned on edge and that the wheels can be “hoisted up” vertically on level with the trailer box (U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,851). Still other solutions are based on the disassembly of a shaft between the wheels, and by means of a special hinging in the wheel suspension, the wheels can be manually rotated to become flush with the cargo surface after the trailer has been lifted up at the rear end. Reference is made here to the Norwegian Patent NO 323344.
Reference is also made to the patent application DK-B1-168371, the solution of which is based on the use of an axially displaceable draw pulling with it the wheel suspension by way of various connection bars. The handling and storage aspects of this solution are based on positioning the trailer on edge.